Hannah Montana episode:Breakaway from my Boyfriend
by jesusfreak1106
Summary: A Hannah Montana Episode. What happens When the school sets up a dating system causing a riot between Miley and Lily, what about when Jackson throws a wild party? Acute Jiley eppie with a touch of Moliver plus an apperance of Roxy!I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW!
1. Chapter 1

Hannah Montana Episode: Breakaway from My Boyfriend

Recurring:

Shanica Knowles: Amber Addison

Anna Maria Perez De Tagle: Ashley Dewit

Cody Linley: Jake Ryan

Jack Taylor (ll): Dandruff Danny

Greg Baker: Mr. Corelli

Frances Callier: Roxy

Guest Star:

Katie Holmes: Cindy

Kelly Preston: Mindy

Joanna Garcia: Lindy

Raja Fenske: Yope

Plot: The big school dance is coming up but nobody has the courage to ask anyone out, so the school website puts up a poll where students can vote on their favorite things and it pairs them up( like in Zoey 101). Miley will do anything to be with Jake so, with the help of Lilly and Oliver she trys to guess everything that Jake likes. When the pair's list is posted Ashley gets Dandruff Danny, while Amber gets the foreign exchange student Yope from Norway. Lily gets Jake while Miley gets Oliver. Miley blames Lilly for the whole thing and she gets mad and stomps away. At the dance nobody is having fun. Not even Lilly, whose dream is to dance with Jake Ryan but has Miley on her mind. Miley is so mad that she takes it out on Oliver. He tells her that she isn't being a good friend since it wasn't her fault. At the same time Jake tells Lilly how he really feels about Miley. Lily and Miley go to the bathroom and make up.

Meanwhile, Jackson sends a picture of Robbie to "Hot Cowboy Magazine" and he makes the top ten, which makes him the hottest cowboy in town, so while Robbie is on his date he distracts Roxy (who is looking out for him) and throws a wild party, which Miley, Lily, Oliver, and Jake participate after the dance.

Notes:

Fourth appearance of Roxy

Fourth appearance of Dandruff Danny

Fourth appearance of Mr. Corelli

Sixth appearance of Jake Ryan

First appearance of Yope

Happens before People Who use People

Kelly Preston was in the movie What a Girl Wants

Joanna Garcia is best known for her role as Cheyenne Hart on the series Reba

Raja Fenske has a recurring role on the hit series Unfabulous

First time they have a school dance

I hope you all enjoy I'll be back with the whole episode. This episode was named after Kelly Clarkson's song breakaway I chose it since the episodes were named after songs. Bye!


	2. Part 1

Oooooyeah

(shows Mr. Corelli making out with himself)

Students; Mr. Corelli!

Mr. Corelli; oh!, um, why don't we go in to our textbooks and learn the diameter of pi.

(Oliver raises his hand)

Mr. Corelli: yes Oliver

Oliver: wouldn't we fail the test?

Mr. Corelli: and why is that?

Lily: because this is English class.

Mr. Corelli: well blondie if you know so much why don't you teach the class

Lily: um that's okay uh how about Miley?

Miley: (Staring at Jake then realizing she is in class) oh um 57?

Mr. Corelli : uh no but since you guys don't want to learn how about we talk about the dance? Of course the librarian wouldn't want me to at this point. Does anyone have her number?( kids stare at him weird) anyway this year girls ask boys.( kids groan) all right I know it's the last thing we all want to do but the school set up a dating system so now you kids can have your little boyfriends and girlfriends and send e-mails and don't have to worry about what kind of dish your mom sends you 12 stinking times a week. ( kids stare at him weird) Please don't make that mistake. So you go on the internet and you just ask a bunch of questions and they pair you off with your you soul mate, your loving mate your stinking primate. Don't make that mistake either. (bell rings, Miley, Lily and Oliver walk out)

Lily: so you guys think that this whole dating system is going to work out?

Oliver: I hope so, I got my eyes on a foxy lady!

Lily: okay Miley, while James Brown sits daydreaming about his beloved cream to his coffee, I'm guessing you'll want to go with Jake.

Miley: you guessed right. I totally wish I could just go up to him and say (Jake comes uo to them)

Jake: Hey guys

Miley: move over, I'm late for my my next class! (walks away)

Oliver: yeah that'll lift him off his feet.

Lily: shut up.

Oliver: just saying

(credits roll in)


End file.
